Dragneels and Heartfelias Together
by Theboss21
Summary: Natsu and Lucy used to be college lovers. Twenty four years later, they meet together with their families. Lucy is divorced from Sting, and Natsu's late wife Lisanna has died. Can the family come together as one?
1. The Run-in

"Suzu, Suki, Leiko," Lucy called. "Come on!" Three blondes ran down the stairs. There were the twins, Suzu and Suki, who looked like Lucy, but had Sting's eyes. They were both five. Leiko looked more like Sting, but had Lucy's eyes. She was ten years old.

"Is it time to go to school mommy?" Suzu said with her twin following.

"Yep,"'Lucy said. "Grab your jackets." The three kids grabbed there coats and ran out the door. Lucy grabbed her car keys and the house keys. She turned to lock the door.

"Daddy!" Susu and Suki yelled hugging there dad.

"Yeah, hey girls. I need to talk to your mother." Lucy sighed. What did he want.

"Lucy, I need money," Sting said.

"I'm not going to give you money!"

"How am I suppose to get money now?"

"Get a job! Now leave I need to take our daughters to school!"

"Lucy you got to help me."

"Come back tonight," Lucy said getting into the car. Man, he got on her last nerves.

"Ryuu! Natsuyo! Nao! Come on, we need to get to school!" Natsu yelled. One girl and two boys came down the stairs. Ryuu was the oldest of the four. He had spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. He looked more like his father than any other sibling. He was fourteen. Natsuyo had pink hair as long as her mothers, blue eyes, and was twelve. Nao had white spiky hair, onyx eyes, and was eight. They grabbed their coats and ran out the door.

"Wait, Natsuyo!" She walked back in the house.

"Yes daddy?"

"Where's Ryoko?"

"In the loft playing with her toys," Natsuyo said becoming going back outside. Natsu sighed and climbed the stairs. Ryoko smiled when she saw Natsu.

"Daddy," she said laughing. Natsu smiled and picked her up. Natsu walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw a picture. He sighed. He missed the short white haired woman.

At he school, three girls jumped out of there mother's mini van.

"Leiko! Suzu! Suki! Come back!" Lucy yelled. Right behind her three kids ran out of their dads.

"Ryuu! Natsuyo! Nao!" Natsu yelled chasing his kids. Natsu and Lucy crashed together. Lucy rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said. "Wait, Natsu?"

"Lucy?"


	2. Fairy Tails Favorite couples

"Natsu you haven't changed a bit. I still see your wearing that scarf," Lucy said hugging her friend.

"And you still have that side ponytail," Natsu replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Signing my kids up for the academy."

"Me too! We can go see Gramps together!"

"Natsu, I think Gramps in gone," Lucy said sadly.

"Right. Well...we can still go sign the kids up together!"

"Mom whose this?" Leiko asked.

"Oh this used to be my college lover. We went to high school together too. Natsu, these are my daughters Leiko, and the twins are Suzu and Suki." Leiko waved and the twins hid behind their mother.

"These are my kids Ryuu, Natsuyo, and Nao. I have a daughter whose name is Ryoko!"

"Where is she?" Lucy asked.

"Uh...be back in a second," Natsu yelled dashing off toward his car.

"Lucy, is that you,"'someone asked. Lucy turned to see Levy and Gajeel. There was a ten year old girl and a two year old boy next to the couple.

"Levy, I haven't seen you in a while! And who are these cuties?"

"Thank you!" The girl said. She had her mothers blue hair, but in her fathers style. Her eyes were the same color as Levy's. "I'm Asami!"

"Aw Levy she looks like you!" Lucy cooed. She turned to the little boy. He looked like an exact replica of Gajeel. He even had a little scowl on his face.

"That's Akio, just like his father," Levy said shifting Akio to her other hip. "He's a hand full."

"Lucy? Levy? Gajeel?" They turned to see Gray and Juvia.

"Gray! Juvia! I haven't seen you two since college," Lucy said laughing. She hugged Juvia.

"These must be your sons and daughters."

"Yep that's Winter, the twins Daichi and Daiki, and our five year old Keiko," Gray said. Winter had her mothers color but her fathers style. She had brown eyes and was thirteen years old. Daichi and Daiki looked an exact replica as their father, and they were ten. Keiko looked like her mother. Natsu ran over to the five plus their children. Ryoko looked like her aunt. She had her long hair even the bangs and blue eyes.

"Well let's go to the front office," Natsu announced. He started the march with Ryoko in his arms. Everyone else followed. Most of the kids got along fine. Winter and Ryuu were really nice to each other. Daichi and Daiki got along with Asami and Leiko fine. Natsuyo strolled behind them not caring she was being left out, though on the inside she did. Nao, Keiko, Suzu, and Suki were playing tag around the adults. They reached the office door in seconds flat. Natsu opened the door to reveal Laxus.

"Laxus?" Everyone yelled.

"You're the new principle?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. Now the rules are blah blah blah I don't care. School's tomorrow. Now leave!" There was hesitation to leaving.

"Laxus is still scary," Juvia said. Everyone nodded trying to catch their breath.

"Well...you guys want to come to my place and catch up?" Lucy asked.

"Sure!"

"Where are we catching up at?" A new voice asked. Everyone turned to see Erza, Jellal, a girl, and a boy. The youngest was a girl. She had her mothers long hair except it was blue like her dads. A maroon tattoo was on her right eye. The boy was the oldest having his dads hair style, but moms color. He also had a tattoo on his eye.

"Erza!" Lucy, Levy, and Juvia yelled hugging their friend.

"We are all on our way to Lucy's," Levy explained. And who are these adorable kids?"

"The boy is Eiji and is twelve years old. And this is Junko and she's seven years old."

"There so cute. Well let me give you the directions to my house and we should be good." Lucy said writing her address on a sheet if paper.

"I want to ride with Asami and Leiko," twins said stomping their foot.

"I want to go with Leiko," Asami agreed.

"Asami, Daichi, Daiki, you're going to see them in five minutes.

"No," they all said shaking their heads. Lucy smiled.

"It's ok. Come on in," the kid scrambled into the car.

"Anyone else want to bored the Minivan train? Three more seats available," Lucy called.

"Me,"Keiko yelled. She and the twins scrambled into the car.

"Well, I'm full. Everyone else riding in their parents car?"

"I want to ride with Nao," Junko said jumping into Natsu's Infinity.

"Me too," Winter said quickly. Gray gave Natsu a glare.

"I'll go with Eiji!" Natsuyo said excitedly.

"I guess it's just mommy and daddy, Aiko," Levy said to her son. He gave her a scowl, which she ignored. They all followed the directions to Lucy's house. It was surprisingly big for her mother and three daughters.

"I love having guess over, so I had a few more rooms added to the house," she explained while they walked in. All the kids ran off to do something leaving Ryoko and Aiko still in their parents arms.

"Here," Lucy said putting some toys on the floor. Ryoko and Aiko raced for the toys.

"So how's life Erza?" Levy asked.

"It's good. I'm chief of fhe police station. I have two adorable kids and expecting soon," she said putting her hand over her belly.

"That's great Erza," Levy said happily. "I'm just happy to have two children. And I finally set up a bookstore, so if anyone wants to stop by let me know, I'll give you all a discount."

"That's wonderful Levy," Juvia said. "You know I finally have the swimming school, I always wanted. Oh and Natsu, your sister's a fantastic help too!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, Winter's been a little handful lately, but other than that all the kids have been perfect.

"It's probably being a teenager and all," Lucy said.

"So how's your life been Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Well to tell you the truth horrible. I mean I'm an author, something I wanted to do since I was little. And still into astronomy, but it's Sting."

"What about him?" Juvia asked.

"He's been trying to steal money. Last time he almost got arrested! I can't have a man like that around my daughters! So I had to divorce him. Then he wanted to be the girl legal guardian so he could gamble on them! As if! I finally got full custody over them, but he won't leave me alone for money."

"Lucy open up!" Sting yelled pounding on the door.

"Speak of the Devil," Erza mumbled. Lucy sighed and got up to answer the door. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal heard all that Lucy was talking about. When Lucy opened the door, they set up a plan to hurt Sting.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get reviews. I accept any kind. **


End file.
